This invention relates to an improved artificial tree, in particular to Christmas synthetic trees of the automatic type.
Artificial trees have become increasingly popular during recent years. However, automatic artificial trees remain relatively expensive. They consist of a main body and of a top portion telescopingly engaged into the pole of the main body. The branches of the main body are retained to the pole by various pivoting means which permit upwards folding of the branches along the pole for more compact storage. A few prior automatic artificial tree designs are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,974 dated Dec. 11, 1928 to GLOVER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,435 dated Dec. 24, 1963 to ABRAMSON; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,107 dated Oct. 26, 1971 to KERSHNER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,689 dated Dec. 23, 1975 to MOTTEL; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,823 dated Feb. 20, 1979 of WESKAMP.
An object of this invention is to provide an automatic artificial tree construction which is susceptible of wide consumer acceptance on account of better aesthetic value easier handling and storage and lower overall cost. An other object of this invention is to provide an automatic tree construction which greatly facilitates installation of the branches at the point of assembly.